Embrasse-moi
by KinderSa
Summary: Qui aurai cru qu'une simple blague aurait pu fini comme ça... Un simple One Shot tout mignon Couple : Ryuji x Hika(Mon OC)


**Embrasse-moi**

 _N.D.A :_ Bonjour Chers lecteurs ! Un petit One Shot sur Ryuji x Hika(Mon OC)

Je ne possède pas Blue Exorcist (Malheureusement...) mais je possède Hika Okumura !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je m'excuse pour mes fautes d'orthographes.

 _ **P.D.V de Hika**_

Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais tout en évitant les branches de la forêt qui se dressait devant moi. J'étais assez distraite, contrariée et en colère à cause de lui ! Il m'énervait tellement à être si sûr de lui, de se prendre pour le mec le plus beau et le plus intelligent de la classe -bon c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas moche et il était loin d'être idiot, il était même très séduisant, très musclé et des fois -et j'ai bien dit « des fois »- il m'impressionnait vraiment quand on était en classe mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à voix haute !-. Il osait même se mêler de ma vie privée, à croire que je lui appartenais ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'aimais bien être avec lui, avoir sa présence au près de moi me rassurais. Je me sentais en sécurité et sereine, il arrivait même à me calmer quand je mettais en colère, enfin quand on se disputait entre nous. Ah oui, vous vous demandez sûrement de qui je parle ? Bah je parle de Ryuji Suguro, bien sûr ! Il courait à côte de moi justement avec un air contrarié. Oui parce que juste avant la mission, on c'était disputé parce que j'étais sur mon téléphone et j'étais entrain de sourire, je parlais avec Nino. Quand il a vu ça, il a commencé à crier en disant que je devrais arrêter de draguer Nino ou des mecs que je croisais et que je devrais plus me concentrer sur mes études et sur ma formation d'exorciste. Alors déjà personnellement je ne voyais pas le rapport entre le fait de parler à Nino qui était mon meilleur ami –qui plus est, il ne me demandait qu'une explication sur un cour qu'il n'avait pas compris- et entre le fait que je draguais d'autres garçons. Ce que je n'ai jamais fait ! Donc en gros, on s'est prit la tête, comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire. Et en plus de ça -Comme un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul -mon très cher petit frère, j'ai nommé Yukio, a eu la très bonne idée de nous mettre tout les deux, seuls, sur cette mission. Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'on venait de se disputer, il nous a quand même mit ensemble ! J'ai eu beau essayer de le supplier, de le menacer, rien n'y a fait ! En plus Rin en a bien profiter pour se foutre de ma tête. Mais qu'ils rigolent bien, parce qu'a la fin de la mission, ils vont prendre chers mes précieux petits frères ! Ryuji avait juste émit un petit grognement d'irritation puis il avait prit ses affaires et était parti dans la direction indiquée par la carte que mademoiselle Shura nous avait donné quelque temps auparavant. Et tout ça, sans même m'attendre. Elle va être géniale cette mission !

 _ **P.D.V Externe**_

Ryuji et Hika couraient à travers la forêt en essayant d'éviter les diverses branches et racines qui étaient sur leur chemin mais malheureusement pour la blanche, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Dans le feu de l'action, elle avait fermé les yeux et mit ses bras sur sa tête pour se protéger. Voyant qu'elle ne tombait pas, elle ouvrit un œil puis le second et se rendit vite compte que c'était Ryuji qui la retenait par la taille.

\- Tch ! Ce que tu peux être vraiment maladroite ! _**Dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout et en la rapprochant de lui inconsciemment.**_

\- Hey ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me rattraper ! Dis-toi que j'aurai préféré tomber ! _**Cria Okumura avec colère en essayant de cacher son visage rouge honte, amplifié par cette gêne d'être aussi proche de lui.**_ Bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! _**dit-elle en s'agitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour sortir de ses bras.**_

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Ryuji sur sa nuque et ça la perturbait grandement.

\- C'est bon, calme-toi, je te lâche ! Pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça ! Et tu sais quand on est poli, on dit merci ! _**Dit Ryuji en la lâchant.**_

\- Ah ! Parce que toi, tu connais la politesse, peut être ?! _**Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.**_

\- Oui, plus que toi déjà ! _**Rétorqua le « créteux ».**_

\- Bah merci... _Mon poulet_ ! _**Le provoqua-t-elle avec un faux sourire et un clin d'œil. elle fit alors claquer sa queue de démon dans les airs pour le faire plus sortir de ses gonds qu'il ne l'était déjà.**_

\- Tu peux vraiment être une gamine dès fois !

\- Tu ne t'es pas regardé !

Ils se sont foudroyés du regard pendant un moment avant que Suguro ne décide de trouver un endroit pour la nuit et ainsi mettre la tente à distance des démons.

\- Regarde, il y a une rivière pas loin d'ici. _**Dit Okumura en lui montrant endroit juste à côté d'eux sur la carte.**_

\- On pourrait mettre notre camp ici pendant toute la durée de la mission. **Assura-t-il.**

Ils prirent donc la direction de la rivière en silence. Une fois arrivés, ils se mirent vite au travail pour monter la tente avant la tomber de la nuit. Après ça, Hika alla ramasser du bois pour la nuit, quand elle revint, elle trouva _son poulet_ accroupi au dessus de la rivière, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. La blanche décida de lui faire une petite blague. Elle déposa le bois en silence et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers Ryuji avec un petit sourire, une fois à bonne distance, elle sauta sur ses épaules en poussant un énorme « Boo ! ». Malheureusement pour Hika, le demi-blond ne fît que sursauter et ne tomba pas dans l'eau. Il se retourna rapidement et la foudroya du regard.

-Oh c'est bon, me regarde pas comme ça ! C'était juste une blague ! Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas tombé dans l'eau, j'aurai pu t'appeler « poule mouillée » ! Enfin bon, ça sera pour la prochaine fois... _**Dit-elle en ricanant.**_

Puis elle se retourna vers les morceaux de bois qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus tôt mais c'était sans compter sur Ryuji qui eu la très bonne idée de se venger. Alors avec un sourire mauvais collé au visage, il se rapprocha de Hika sans qu'elle sans rendre compte puis avec rapidité, il l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaça en sac à patates sur son épaule droite avant de se diriger vers la rivière avec un grand sourire. Hika, elle, gigota dans tous les sens pour se libérer, criant toute sortes d'insultes qui fessaient bien rire le percé.

\- Je te jure Ryuji, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Où tu le regretteras ! _**Le menaça-t-elle.**_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit comme ça que tu réussiras à me faire changer d'avis ! Et puis, moi aussi j'ai envie de rire ! _**Rétorqua Suguro.**_

Hika remarqua qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la rivière et Ryuji était prêt à la lancer dedans. Elle fut alors prise de panique.

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! _**Cria-t-elle sans réfléchir.**_

Qui pouvait résister à la phrase « Je ferai TOUT ce que tu veux », sérieusement ? Pas Ryuji déjà ! Car il avait un –très beau- sourire de coin qui voulait tout dire.

\- Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

Il ne laissa pas à Hika le temps de répondre, qu'il la fit descendre de son épaule pour la placer devant lui en la tenant fermement par les hanches puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 _Embrasse-moi._

Hika n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle l'avait surement mal entendue ! Ryuji n'a pas pu lui demander ça ! Elle était moitié démon... Elle... Ils ne pouvaient pas... Nan, il était très sérieux.  
Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Ryuji avait de prendre les devants. Il avait prit le doux visage de la blanche entre ces mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ne pas lui faire peur. Hika eu les yeux écarquillés et se figea sur place, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues. Quand il eu fini, il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et sourire.

\- Je t'ai dis « Embrasse-moi » pas l'inverse. _**Dit-il gentiment pour la taquiner.**_

L'effet de surprise disparaissait peu à peu du visage Hika, la gêne remplaçant celle-ci, alors avec le visage totalement rouge, elle hocha la tête et se pencha en même temps que Ryuji. Pendant que leurs lèvres se joignaient, Suguro en profita pour mettre ses bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha son corps du sien. Tandis que les bras d' Hika s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Ryuji, prolongeant le baiser. Leurs yeux se fermaient pour mieux savourer le sentiment d'amour qui grandissait en eux, laissant la passion de leur baiser augmenter, leurs provoquant des papillons dans le ventre. Ryuji lécha la lèvre inférieure de l'aînée des Okumura, lui demandant ainsi l'accès de sa bouche. Il eu sa réponse avec le gémissement d'approbation de sa belle blanche –qui lui donna un délicieux frison le long du dos- et il plongea la langue pour la mêler avec la sienne. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, se câlinaient et se bagarraient pour la domination. Lutte qui ne dura que quelques instants pour se clôturer par l'abandon d'Hika qui laissa la victoire à _son poulet_. Pour se venger, la petite blanche lui mordilla la lèvre, se qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Elle eu un sourire victorieux puis, par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent. Face à face, ils se regardaient dans les yeux tout en haletant, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien, connaissant déjà leur réponse : ils s'aimaient et ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils n'avaient besoin que de cette présence rassurante et de leur amour mutuel.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
